In order to reduce the load-dependent throttle losses on internal combustion engines, it is known to modify the valve opening times and valve lift curves during operation. In order to permit this modification, inter alia, multimember regulating or control gears are known (DE-A-27 53 197, DE-A-27 47 884, DE-A-30 06 619 and GB-A- 21 00 344). The known multimember gears suffer from the disadvantage of having a high constructional expenditure and a large space requirement and they generally constitute expensive constructions. In addition, in many cases, there is also a lack of rigidity due to the large number of members and joints and, in particular, their reciprocal construction and arrangement, so that it is frequently impossible to use them in rapidly rotating engines.